Making the Wrongs, Right
by SCarolina81
Summary: Disney I profit nothing from this. I'm sorry I don't agree with Abrams. This is my attempt to fix what happened.
1. Chapter 1

As she watched the Falcon bolt into the sky, General Leia Organa suddenly felt very tired. She had lived nearly 60 years and suffered enough for 2 life times. The Force had always given her unusual strength in times of strife. She could feel it envelope her like a blanket, it gave her focus, made her mind clear to be decisive. However, now for the first time in nearly 60 years, Leia was tired.

She thought Ben's turn had been bad, when he closed off his mind to her, she could no longer hear his thoughts. However, the moment she felt her son's genuine satisfaction running his saber through his father, sealing his fate, Leia felt the life just drain out of her. Then feeling Han, his life force always so bright, a true man of the light, his shock, his disappointment that he couldn't do this one thing for Leia, the deep love he still had for her and for their son, and Leia nearly collapsed. She had lost so much. Now her only hope was that her brother would come back to fight and train once more a new generation of Jedi to take up the call.

"General, I hope this works," said Poe Dameron coming up to Leia.

"So do, I," said Leia quietly, "It has to."

She turned to Poe and suddenly she was back in command mode. All she has now was the Resistance, and she would do anything to make sure these fighters had every chance to make their mark.

"We don't have much time," she said and began walking back to the base entrance, "I want you go to check on our new friend Finn, and make sure he's ready to transport."

"Transport, are we leaving General?" asked Poe.

"It won't take long for the First Order to regroup," began Leia, "It's not safe here anymore, they will come, and we need to be as far away as we can be." she finished and she turned to walk into the doorway to the base command post. She paused, "Poe you have proven yourself a capable leader, and I want you to oversee this evacuation."

"Ma'am," Poe said surprisingly.

"Poe, I'm going to have to pass the torch soon," she began, "I've already selected the Draynous system as our next target base, the 5th planet in the system would shield us nicely, I'll load the files to your data and we can work out the logistics after dinner in the command center."

"Yes, General," replied Poe.

Leia slipped inside, past the control room and to her private quarters. She would skip dinner in hopes of resting. She would meditate, maybe that would help her find her balance once again.

After meeting with Poe to go over the evacuation plan, Leia had retired to her sparse quarters to rest. Resting, it was something she didn't take time for in the past, there was never enough time. After the battle of Endor, the Empire was in full retreat. With the evil of Darth Vader and is Emperor nullified, it didn't take long for many of the Moff's to abandon their posts. The galaxy was tired of the suppression and many more citizens in the systems had joined the now named "New Republic" and began over throwing their oppressors. All of this meant work for politicians. There were now committee's and a new government to set up. Many systems joined the New Republic; however a few, weary of centralized government, did not join only sought trade treaties. Leia didn't blame them, in the years since the fall of the Empire, she had studied the Imperial records and learned of Palpatines rise to power, mass hysteria gripped a panic stricken Old Republic and power was centralized into one man, who then used it for his own dark purposes. She knew some systems would never return, but that was fine. The Rebellion was fought for freedom, freedom for all peoples to decide their own fates. So if a few systems wanted to remain independent who was she or anyone else to deny them that?

In the middle of the political work and ending an empire, Leia had become a wife. Han proposed the night of the victory party on Endor and Leia had eagerly accepted. She loved him and didn't want to think of life without him. However, after the excitement of the proposal, Leia did begin to question if Han knew what he was getting into. She wondered if Han really could commit to stay in one place, his life had always been spent among the stars. Also, how patient would he be with a wife that would always be grounded in the cause? She had expressed these to him a few weeks before the wedding; and even had called the wedding off when the pressure and doubts got to her. It was Han who convinced her that it would be alright. She remembered fondly, him sneaking into her apartment, locking them inside, making sure they would not be interrupted and for 3 straight days he simply took care of her. Oh, he worked wonders with his talented hands, tongue and body; but it was the fact that he had sat for 3 days while she had a melt down and listened her name all the reasons they wouldn't work. He didn't demean her, tell her she was being crazy, get angry, nope he'd calmly listened and then when she became too tired to say more, he had tenderly seduced her fears away. One time would forever be burnt into her memory, Han atop of her watching her come undone, he leaned in and kissed her passionately and told her he'd eagerly show her every day for the rest of thier lives why they could work, if only she would not be afraid. It was in this moment their precious son had been conceived.

After three days of Han's magic, Leia came to her senses and the wedding was back on; and it went off without a hitch. It was a lovely wedding. Initially; Mon Monthan had wanted a galactic affair. However, Leia resisted and kept it modest with just a few people attending. Luke had given her away and Chewie had stood as best man. She will never forget the light of love in Han's eyes as he stood and pledged himself to her. Later on the dance floor he had leaned down to whisper tenderly in her ear, "Every day sweetheart," reminding her of his promise. It had been wonderful and the two month honeymoon had been full of excitement, as during she found out she was pregnant. Han beamed, excited, talked about all the modifications he was going to make to the Falcon for the 'little tyke,' how he couldn't wait to teach him to pilot. She had been caught up in Han's excitement it had been easy to ignore her own fears at first.

She never could accept the Force side of her, while she knew she had it, and had worked with Luke to keep herself focused; it had never been something she wanted a part of. She could also never fully accept the Skywalker side of her either; Bail Organa had been her father, not a fallen Jedi named Anakin Skywalker. While Luke embraced the legacy of the force in their family, Leia simply couldn't and wouldn't. She also feared what she was passing on to her unborn son, the Force has conceived Anakin; so just how strong was it in both Luke and Leia? She also knew Palpatine had targeted Anakin as a boy, manipulating him for years; she feared for her unborn child and what evil may be attracted to him. It had been Han who once again listened; a man who had been skeptical of the Force was now a full fledged believer and even consulted with an astonished Luke on just how to keep darkness at bay. Han would simply wink and Leia and say, "will just smother this kid with so much love and affection, and if darkness shows up, there's his pirate father, sassy mother, Jedi knight uncle, and bad ass wookie uncle, that'll take'em down." She had believed him.

In those days it was easy to believe him, and for a time things were fine. Their beautiful baby boy had come into the world and once again Leia took on a new role. She loved being a wife and a mother. At times she had wished that is all she was. Watching Han adapt to fatherhood had made her fall deeper in love with him. He had been true to his word; and every day would do something, even if it was simple to show how devoted he was to her and their family. He kept his commission as a general for only a few short years after the war before finally turning in his strips. Leia was neither surprised nor upset; she knew her husband, and he was the kind to never sit idly by and take orders. He and Chewie had started up a legitimate shipping business, "Falcons Freight," that had exploded into a 7 freighter fleet and Han having to hire extra help, and still had to contract jobs out at times. He became the successful business man, splitting the profits evenly with Chewie. She had envied Han, as he often would take Ben with him on trips. Han always said he was training him to take over. Leia wished she could take Ben with her to work, however the Senate was not an ideal place for a youngster and also, Ben always said the Senate was boring. Life had been so good in those early years, yes they were both busy but nothing was more important than their family.

Things had changed when Leia was elected Chancellor, which meant she was needed more at work and dreadfully off planet as well. While she tried to maintain balance, truth is, her job took her away more times than she's like to admit. It was during this time she started to notice change in Ben, she always blamed herself for being away so much, that Ben resented her for it. He started to withdraw more, and would spend less time with his father; he had loved the help and fly the Falcon, now he simply brooded in his room. While he did well in school, teachers would often comment that Ben wanted to be left alone, and would get angry of anyone disturbed him. He also started asking more questions about the Force and family history. He came across the Imperial records and learned of Anakin Skywalker's heroic deeds during the clone wars. Leia had been reluctant, but it had been Luke that encouraged her to tell Ben everything, the good and the bad. The only way to combat whatever was happening to Ben was with truth, so he would know his parents and family could always be trusted. However, it had only been the beginning; Ben became obsessed with his family's history and became angry at Leia for not fully embracing who she was. Leia had tried to explain to Ben she was simply not interested, however, for Ben nothing was more important than developing into a Jedi warrior. It had worried Leia and Han too, as Ben started to pull away further. Leia feared she was losing her son, as she sensed darkness all around him, so she had sent him to Luke. It had not been an easy decision to do so, Han at first had been very angry. However, for the first time in a long time Ben seemed excited, and the darkness had receded, so Leia believed it was the will of the Force for Ben to be sent away at the age of 13 to begin training. The decision, however, led to the growing ridge between the family. With no Ben at home Leia threw herself into her duty, and with no Leia to come home to every night, so did Han. No one was minding the marriage and slowly it began to break down. Ben's turn to the dark side only revealed how fragile it had become.

Thinking about all of now left Leia hollow and weak. How she wished she could get those years back. She had missed Han so much when he had left. Now knowing the full reason he had left her, to spare her pain, only broke her heart more. Her beloved husband, he was always trying to protect her. If only they would have talked, if only that hadn't been so busy, Han would have seen she needed him.

They had found each other again, and were reconciled; with Han back in her life she now believed anything was possible. Han would bring their boy home, he was Ben's father and Leia knew how much Han loved Ben. Ben had loved them both once, a long time ago, that love was still there. However, it was not to be. Now she is haunted by the moment, when the blade seared her husband's chest and that darkness consumed her son completely. She lost the two people she loved the most on that bridge, her son was gone forever now and Han was gone to. She had no one, and that is why she just felt so tired. She longed for Han, and it would be a longing that would never cease. She also was beginning to question how much more she could take, how much longer she would have to suffer, when would it all end.

She was pondering these things when she heard commotion outside her door. She knew the base would be busy with the evacuation plans but this sounded like a fight. She got up and went to her door and opened it coming face to face with Poe.

"General," Poe said out of breath.

"Poe, what is going on?" she asked.

"A fleet of ships just came out of hyper space," Poe replied.

"The First Order," Leia said grimly.

"No, it looks to be what is left of the remaining Republic fleet," said Poe. "You're being comm'd"

"What!" Leia exclaimed and took off for the main control room.

The room was a bustle of activity as the crew tried to make sense of these latest developments.

"General we have a message," said one of the officers. "Coming up on main viewer,"

On the main viewed a face appeared, a middle aged women with blonde hair tightly pulled back, thin lips in a firm line, eyes that were hard as steel. Leia recognized her, Vice Chancellor Dern, she had been elected a few years ago and she had served in the Senate nearly as long as Leia. What did this mean?

"Resistance fighters," Dern began, "You will stand down immediately, the Republic will now be in command and our orders will be followed, this is a non-sanctioned military unit and it will be disbanded, as for General Leia Organa Solo, she is under arrest for crimes against the Republic, if any of you aid or abed her you will be tried as war criminals along side of her," she finished.

The officers all looked to the General for what to do and for the first time Leia had no idea what to tell them, and also for the first time, Leia had to will left in her to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_First off thanks for the reviews. I'm taking liberties, as I can since this is fan fiction and changing a few things. I did read a few books from the EU and knew there Leia had served in the new Senate. I borrowed that idea to add._

 _I did not agree that Han needed to die. I also do not agree that Han and Leia were awful parents. Honestly, it's lazy story telling if the only way you can make your new characters stand is by tearing down the 3 original and strong characters._

 _So I'm fixing it. If anyone at Lucasfilm or Disney see this and want to steal it. Hey take it! And now..._

* * *

Leia sat in the dank cell that was no bigger than a closet waiting to be transported. She was reminded of another cell from almost a life time ago. In the early days thoughts of that cell were the cause of many nightmares. However, thanks to a certain scoundrel, when she thought back now, she wasn't filled with terror. The cell always faded away to the memories of the adventures that awaited and the love that was to be found in both a brother and a husband. This time however, there would be no rescue; Luke, hopefully had shed his guilt and was now training Rey, and Han, she couldn't go there. No rescue was in sight and to be honest, Leia didn't want to be rescued. She was ready to face whatever came, and if this was the beginning of the end…she welcomed it.

She was glad to know not the entire Republic had been wiped out by the blast of Star Killer. Of course it had suffered a blow when its core system was wiped out, but the Republic was made up of countless systems across the galaxy and no one possessed a power to wipe them all out at the same time. They still had a small fleet, larger than the Resistance, but would be no match for the First Order. She knew this was the reason behind Vice Chancellor Dern's motives. Dern was no fan of war, neither was Leia for that matter, both women agreed on the point that it was awful. However, Leia knew that sometimes it couldn't be avoided. You could either fight or be consumed. She had worked hard, sacrificed her family so that the New Republic would be better than the old, more resistant to tyranny. However, in a few short years since her term was over, Leia had seen complacency settle into the Republic; the new Senator's elected had a false sense of entitlement and were too easily flattered. It had disturbed Leia greatly, now a new generation could very well lose all that their parents and grandparents had fought for.

She had been interrogated by Dern. She had wanted to know the names of those who funded this operation, where did they get their support, what planets aligned with them. Leia had told her nothing. If she could withstand mind torture and an imperial droid, she could certainly stand up to Dern. She had tried to reason with Dern, make her see that the time for diplomacy was over, that the Republic needed to fight back now, join with the Resistance and make a firm stand against Snoke. Troubling, Dern seemed to believe Snoke only wanted peace and order, and should be commended for that. Leia now wondered if Dern was a double agent, a member of the First Order, now in one of the highest offices of the Republic. If that was the case then the fate of the galaxy stood upon a knifes edge and the decisions in the coming days would tip the scales either to light or dark.

Leia was most proud of Poe during this time. He stood his ground and stood up for the cause. Still she wanted Poe to be careful; she was touched deeply by his loyalty; but now was not the time to make enemies of the very establishment they were trying to protect. She had sent Poe warning glances and in the rare instances they had been able to talk, she reminded Poe to try and get the Republic to side with the Resistance and make a stance. If anything this petty squabbling between the two forces was delaying the evacuations plans, both groups needed to get away here in a hurry, Leia knew the First Order was closing in.

She had tried to get Dern to understand they needed to get out of this system or there would be nothing left. When she failed, she reminded Poe, his first duty was protecting the Resistance, and all other concerns were secondary, including her. She could feel the approaching darkness, while she never embraced her Force side, it was always there giving her insights. She also knew who the source of that darkness was. She knew he'd come for her, Leia was certain Dern knew that too. That's why she was in this cell, she was the bargaining chip. In Dern's mind if Leia was turned over to the Order, then maybe war could be prevented. However, Dern was wrong, Leia knew this, Snoke wanted her and Luke dead. That was the only way to prevent anyone from challenging him. This is why he had seduced her son, he was so powerful and Snoke wanted him as an alley as to control him.

Suddenly, Leia felt an explosion rock the base. They were here. She then heard the whine of the tie fighters. She hoped Poe could get as many troops to the bunkers as possible. She had tried to tell Dern, now both fleets stood a chance of being lost. It could very well all be over in a matter of hours. Leia walked to the door, she didn't know how disciplined the Republic guards had been, but with this attack maybe there was a chance she would be forgotten. The doors opened and there no was no one standing guard, the base rumbled around her and the sounds of X-Wings and the Republic fighters could be heard along with the tie fighters. Hope sprung in Leia's chest, maybe Poe got Dern to see reason and now the forces were combined.

She took off down the hall way to her quarters. The passage ways were abandoned, no doubt everyone was near the hangers protecting the fighters and creating a perimeter. She made it to her quarters easily and ran to the wall and palmed it. A hidden compartment was reveled and Leia pulled out a blaster, a ten year anniversary gift from Han. Some men gave flowers, jewelry, sweets to mark such an occasion, and some women expected that. Not, Han and not Leia; she smirked as she put the blaster in her belt as her thoughts turned to her husband. She ran out of her quarters to join the fighting, when suddenly the base shook and quaked. Something or someone had just blasted their way in. Once Leia regained her balance she took off in the direction of the blast.

She came to the command center to find it nothing but a pile of rubble. She swallowed as she saw the bodies crushed underneath the debris. She couldn't look, so many friends, while she had seen death before, she never got used to the sight. She couldn't just shrug it off; many of them were here because of her. Guilt tore at her as the scent of smoke, dust, and death filled her nostrils. She withdrew her blaster and readied herself for the fight.

Two storm troopers entered the shambled room and Leia quickly fired, her aim always steady and true as she took out the lead. The second fired as she leapt behind a fallen column to take shelter, she then positioned herself and fired again, taking out her target. Her senses were on alert as she stood and walked slowly over to the entry way. She shielded herself against the wall and glanced out into the corridor only to find it empty. She kept her blaster ready. She walked down the corridor as the sounds of the battle started to fade, she could feel a dark presence up ahead. She rounded the corner to come face to face with a masked figured, clenched hands at his side, posture ready to pounce. She knew him, a mother always knows.

She stretched out her feelings only to be met with a wall of darkness. She choked inside, her son was truly gone, the being that stood across from her was a vessel of pure evil. She raised her blaster. Her hand on the trigger, she had brought him into the galaxy, she should be the one to rid the galaxy of him. Her hand shook, her eyes filled with tears, she took a breath, and time froze. Even after all he had done, she couldn't, he was still her son. She lowered her blaster, knowing her death was near.

"You disappoint me," said the figure, "Han Solo was weak, but you were always strong. Look at you now, standing there, weak and defeated."

She regarded her fallen son.

"What's the matter mother," began Kylo, "Your precious Resistance is lost, and yet you still won't fight me, I've taken all you ever cared about," Ren continued.

"That's a lie," Leia interrupted loudly "I may care about the Resistance, but you were all I lived for."

"You only cared when I became a threat to your cause," Ren stated.

"No, Snoke wants you to believe that," Leia began. "He's been manipulating you since you were young, trying to distort the truth."

"The Supreme Leader opened my eyes," said Kylo.

"No, he made you forget you were loved," said Leia advancing towards him, her posture relaxed. "And you were Ben, so loved, you still are, by your father and….me."

She finished coming to stand in front of him.

Kylo laughed menacingly.

"Not you to," he said. "This pathetic attempt to reach your son, I am not your son, he's dead."

"No, my son is standing right in front of me," said Leia calmly, "Your mask will never hide you from me, nor will I ever not know your voice," she finished reaching up to touch the side of the mask.

"Get away from me woman," Kylo raged and force threw Leia through the corridor away from him.

She landed with a thud against the backdrop of a bombed wall. Her blaster fell at her side; she did not reach for it. She took a moment to get her breath back and looked up to see her son coming at her.

"Pathetic," Kylo sneered. He extended his hand and force pulled his mother to him. "Just like him, thinking you have to save me, not realizing it is you that needs to be saved."

At Kylo's mention of his father, Leia's mind drifted to Han.

"How touching," she heard Ren say, "Even though he walked away, you still carry a torch."

"He was my husband and your father," stated Leia, "I will always love him,"

"Love is a lie that makes you weak," said Ren as he raised his hand, "Here let me show you, your precious love,"

With those words she felt Ben force himself into her mind. He tore through her memories digging around in her mind making her see the awful moments of the past, the battles, nightmares, fighting with Han, Ben's fall, Han leaving, and then she saw Han on the bridge. Ben unmasked handing his father his light saber, then the red blade igniting, the pain as it impaled her husband, the look of shock on his face, and finally the loving touch as he caressed his son's cheek.

"You felt him die didn't you?" Kylo said, "It's why the light is dim in you now."

Leia looked up at him, their minds now linked, and Leia knew the end was near. It may be her final moments but she would use the last breath in her to make sure that despite it all, she loved her son.

"Ben do you remember the first time your father let you co-pilot the Falcon," she began. "You were 6, you were playing holo chess with me when your father asked you, I remember your little face, how excited you were."

"Stop," said Kylo.

"You loved running across the ship yard to your uncle Chewie, he'd scoop you up and throw you in the air, you would squeal with delight," Leia plunged ahead.

"I said stop," Kylo hissed.

"How I used to hold you after a bad dream," Leia continued on, "You'd wrap your little hands in my hair, you used to say my hair always smelled safe, and then Han would come and wrap us both in his arms."

Kylo's breath came out ragged.

"You'd tease me about how I looked my Senate robes," Leia smiled at the memory, "You both did."

Leia lost herself in her memories.

"Your father and I were always so proud of you," Leia's eyes filled with tears, "You were our blessing, everything we did was to make the galaxy a better place for you. I know I sent you to train with Luke, but who better to train you then the best Jedi in the galaxy. It wasn't because I didn't love you, you are my heart Ben."

"I said stop," sneered Ben as he started to force choke her.

Leia held her throat but her eyes never left her son. She wanted him to see the love she still had for him.

"No matter what you do," Leia wheezed, "I will always love you."

"SHUT UP," roared Kylo and he threw her across the hall again.

His control snapped and he threw her back and forth against the walls. Leia tried to keep her eyes open but with each thud she felt more bones in her body break. She was losing the battle to keep conscious. Blood started to pour from her nose, head, and mouth as Kylo, still in his rage continued to force throw her around the hallway.

He stopped his breath coming out in gasps as he looked upon his broken mother. This was the final test, could he stand up to her and not let the light win. The anger surged threw his veins feeling him with power.

A party of storm troopers approached him in the hall way.

"Sir, General Hux has ordered a full recall, we are to leave the area at once," one of the troopers said.

"The battle?," questioned Ren.

"We've taken out most of the Republic's fleet and Hux has captured the Chancellor," stated the Trooper. "A few Resistance fighters did escape but we are tracking them."

"Good," said Ren.

"What of that?" asked the trooper indicating the crumpled body of General Organa.

"Leave it," replied Ren. "It's just a rotting corpse."

Kylo Ren departed the bunker with the troopers. He paused as through the force he heard her voice, "Always Ben."

She lay in the rubble, drifting in and out of consciousness. The base was quiet now, the battle long since over and her son gone. He had left her to die, however, she wondered if deep in his heart he still couldn't kill his own mother. He would always be her son, even if now he behaved like a monster.

She felt herself grow weaker. Her eyes opening and closing, her breaths getting harder to take; she laid waiting for death. Her mind went to Han, she knew, through the Force, his last thoughts had been of her. Now she filled her mind with him, maybe he would be waiting for her. She pictured him, crooked smile, sparkle in his hazel eyes, looking her at, beckoning her.

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the deserted corridor. They were hurried, a soft growl accompanied them. Her eyes slowly opened and out of the corner she caught the sight of fur. Then leather boots, stopped in front of her. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and they shut once again. A soft hand touched her temple and then warm lips grazed her cheek. Hands rolled her over, lifting her off the dirty floor.

"I'm here Princess," came a gruff voice laced with tenderness, "Don't die on me sweetheart."

Leia smiled, the Force had been kind, and it had granted her this moment of what she wanted most. She sighed and took a ragged last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

She was being carried. She knew those hands. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, she wanted to see what her senses were telling her, but she couldn't.

"Get her fired up Chewie," came the voice again.

He was worried she could hear it. How was he even here? He was gone, lost forever. Maybe she was dead. She was in some place with him, but if that were the case why was he so worried and why couldn't she open her eyes.

"Hang on baby," he said again. "It's going to be alright, I've got you," she felt his lips again on her forehead.

No she couldn't be dead, but how was he alive? So many questions and she was so tired.

She was lowered onto something soft. A hand grazed her head.

"I'll be right back," he said.

She was alone but she could hear the faint sounds of engines and they roared to life. She was barely aware of anything at all, just pain, she hurt. Everything just hurt and she was so tired. It was be so easy to just give into the pull to blissfulness. However, she was still too confused to, her mind wouldn't let her retreat. She knew that voice, she knew those lips, but how? She had felt the saber pierce his chest, she had felt him slip away, yet she knew he was with her now.

"Hey sweetheart," he said as he returned and took her hand. "We are headed to Bespin," he kissed her hand. "I'm going to take care of you, please just stay with me, ok?" his voice, how she'd missed it.

"Stay with me Leia," he began, "This can't be it, the Force couldn't have spared me, it didn't just lead me to you to watch you die," he said earnestly, "Just stay with me, we've still got a lot of living to do."

-  
She was being lifted again. She was placed onto something firm, she felt a breeze against her face. She tried again to open her eyes.

"Please be careful with her," he said.

"Yes, Sir," replied the medic.

She could hear voices, some familiar, some she didnt' know.

"Don't worry old buddy," said the distinct voice of Lando Clarrisan, "You got her here, she's going to make it, she's strong your Princess."

"I can't lose her Lando," she heard him again.

"You won't," replied Lando. "We'll make sure she gets the best."

She was moving, she could tell.

"I want to stay with her," he said.

"Let them do their job pirate," she heard Lando reply.

No, she wanted him, she didn't quite believe he was here. She needed to feel him close, however she couldn't make herself wake up.

She felt separated from him and then nothing but pain. It was as if she was suddenly aware of just how battered she was.

"She has internal bleeding," she heard someone say.

"She has a rib that is dangerously close to puncturing a lung," someone said.

"We've got to get her into surgery," replied the male doctor, "or we could lose her,"

No, she wouldn't be defeated by this. He was there, somehow the Force had brought him back to her. She wouldn't give in. Deep inside her, Leia found the will to fight.

"She's stabilizing," said the female doctor.

"I've stopped the bleeding," replied the male doctor. "She's still not in good shape but she's out of danger."

"She'll need rest," said the female.

"And care," said the male.

"He's still standing out there," said the female. "He refuses to go to the waiting area."

"She'll need him," said the male. "He'll be the best medicine for her."

-  
The pain was still there but Leia felt her strength returning to her. She still couldn't open her eyes or speak, however, she was more aware now than she had been before. She felt warm, she felt the softness of the mattress she was laying on, she could smell. She caught the whiff of caffe and flowers, Corellian Lilies. Her new favorites, she had loved the scent of the lilies form her home world but they had been lost. She had discovered just how much she loved the lilies of her husbands home  
world when they honeymooned there. Once a week Han always had a vase of lilies on her night stand when she awoke. Just one of those small things he did to show he was devoted to her.

Her heart longed to wake, to see what her senses and the Force were telling her. She needed to open her eyes.

She felt the touch of a cool hand on her forehead once again.

"I'm still here Princess," he said, he was one of the only few who still called her that. "This is an odd turn of events, me talking and you listening, usually it's the other way around."

If Leia could have she would have snickered. Through their marriage and it usually been her doing most of the talking.

"They say it could take you awhile to wake up," he sighed, "You were hurt badly," he paused and she could tell he was fighting back tears. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry I couldn't reach him, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from doing this to you."

 _It wasn't your fault!_ She wanted to scream. She once wanted to believe their son could be saved but she knew now, he could never come back. However, it was Ben's choice, not anything they failed at. They had loved their son with everything they were, why he rejected them, Leia would never know.

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't break down like that," he began again. "You've been strong for so long, now I'm going to be strong for you. So you just rest, I'll be right here, they say you can hear me, so now that we've got nothing but time I'm going to talk your ear off. You may get sick of my voice after awhile."

Never she thought, his voice was what kept her in this place. She still couldn't believe she was hearing it.

"I know the last few years have been a little rough on us," he started, "but sweetheart I don't regret one minute of it. I wouldn't give anything for the life we had. I wish things were different now; but I don't regret falling in love with you and choosing to spend my life with you."

Neither did she. Yes it was painful but it had been worth it, he had been worth it.

"I still can't believe you said yes," he said, "Then I thought you had wised up and realized how much better you could do than me, that's why I broke into your apartment and kept you hostage," he laughed. "No way I was going to lose you Princess. Leia you were so beautiful that day, I'll never forget the way you looked at me when you walked down the aisle. I knew I wanted you to look at me like that every day."

Leia remembered. It had been one of the best days of her life.

Our honeymoon was something else," he chuckled, "I never told you this but sweetheart you nearly killed me, two months of nothing but you, being with you, nearly wore me out. Then finding out we were going to be a family, filled me with a joy I didn't even know I had been missing."

She tried to move her hand, to let him know she could hear him and she remembered.

"I loved you being pregnant. I loved feeling him kick inside you. I loved holding you both close, when you were in my arms I knew I was holding my whole galaxy," he said and paused to kiss her hand, "then when he came, holding him, the look of love in your eyes as you watched us both, I knew I was whole."

So much love had been there.

"I fumbled trying to figure out how to be a father, I never had one," he said. "You, however, were perfect, that boy could have not asked for a better mother. Leia, I know you feel guilty but it wasn't you. You smothered him with love, you held him when he cried, comforted him when he was hurt, took care of him when he was sick, I watched you nearly run yourself ragged to make sure you never missed a moment. He was lucky to have you for his mother."

 _And he was lucky to have you as his father_. He had loved that boy just as much as she had. He had protected him, sheltered him, doted on him. There was nothing that he wouldn't have done for his boy. She remember how Ben had wanted to grow up and be just like daddy, once a long time ago.

"You were everything to me Leia," he said, "You both were, and all I wanted was you, forever." he choked again. "Losing him hurt like hell," he said, "but leaving you was unbearable, that time I was away Leia I wasn't alive, it hurt so much. I thought I sparing you pain, but when we saw each other again I knew, leaving hurt you more. I should have stayed, Gods baby I'm so sorry I didn't, I'm so sorry I left you alone."

She tried to speak. She wanted to tell him, she knew, it was alright, everything would be fine now.

"I need you to open your eyes," he said tenderly and she felt him kiss her forehead. "I need to see those big beautiful brown eyes, I swear to you I'm never leaving again. I can't Leia, I can't do this without you anymore, I don't want to. So just open your eyes, please, we'll go wherever you want, do what ever you want to do."

She fought harder and she thought she could make her hand move.

"You remember when I said that to you last," he said, "It was right after the whole galaxy found out about Vader, remember the hell you went through, I told you then I'd do anything for you, fly you away to a corner where no one knew you and it would be just us. I meant it Leia, and I'll still do it, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Leia felt stronger, she felt control coming back to her.

"I love you," he declared, "You changed me Leia. You made me want to be better, I wanted to commit to you, I wanted whatever you wanted, you saved this scoundrel."

She was so close now, she tried to open her eyes, to see him. She had to see him.

"Please Leia," he said, "Come back to me, I swear I'll never leave your side again."

Her eyes began to move behind her lids. She would open her eyes, she had to, she had so much to say to him. She forced them open. At first the light was blinding, but she looked to her left, to where the voice had came from. Her vision came into focus and she could see him. His face inches from hers, his eyes misted over with tears, and she could feel his precious breath against her face.

She cracked her lips, took a deep breath and forced herself to speak to him.

"Han," she said.

He broke into a wide grin and Leia knew she could have searched the universe over and never found nothing as beautiful as the look of wonder on Han Solo's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are," he stated as he leaned in and crashed his lips to hers. Nothing was held back, he couldn't make love to her body so he made love to her mouth. Leia kissed him back with as much fervor and passion as she could give in her current condition. She couldn't fathom how he was here, she thought he was lost forever. She had so many questions but right now she could think of none, as their mouths devoured each other's. The love of her life was here, kissing her, she could feel his love through the force, it was tangible, it felt like blanket wrapping around her. Deep inside her, Leia began to heal, physically, emotionally, mentally, the force, she could feel it flowing through her, around her like never before.

The need to breath became too much and they broke apart but their foreheads remained touching.

"Han, how?" she asked breathless.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure sweetheart," he cracked his signature side grin and Leia nearly forgot to breath. "Never tell me the odds right," he leaned in to kiss her once again.

"When did you get here?," she asked when they broke apart again.

"Couldn't tell you," he began. "One minute I'm...well..." he choked, not wanting to remind her, given the reason she was here now. "Well the next thing I knew, I wake up in the med center here with Lando's ugly mug looking down at me all concerned."

"It must of been the Force," she summarized, "but how."

"Beats me, I learned a long time ago not to question these things," he replied. "I've seen enough cooky stuff over the years, that I've just sort of learned to go with it."

They laughed, neither wanted to break contact with the other. They had let things come between them before, and it had almost cost them. Now, by something miraculous, fate it seems wasn't done with these two.

While the initial shock and over powering feeling had temporarily reminded Leia, that she was not laying in a hospital bed, the pain in her body was still there and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Did I hurt you?" Han asked in a panic.

"No," she exclaimed, "I think you helped."

She tried to move but one arm was in a sling, she felt her ankle wrapped and her right leg was immobilized. She could feel badges wrapped around her and her head ached. Leia felt like she had been ran over by a fleet of star destroyers.

She looked up at Han, "How bad is it?" she asked him.

"I'll get the doctor to come in and give you a report," he began backing away from her.

The pain became almost unbearable and Leia's breath hitched.

"Leia!" Han shouted and quickly moved back to her side and grabbed her hand.

Instantly, the pain became tolerable.

"Han," she began, "It's alright, when you touched me I felt something, it became easier. There is energy, I felt it when we kissed."

"Well of course sweetheart," said Han. "It's me."

She smiled, it was wonderful to have him back with ego and all intact.

"More than usual nerf," she laughed.

"I know I felt it too," said Han. "You don't have to worry, I'm not leaving you, and I got no problems playing patty fingers," he finished with a soft smile. "Let's page the doctor."

Han pushed the call button on the wall beside the bed. In a few moments a Twi'lek entered the room followed by a med droid.

"Ah General Organa," he said, bowing slightly, "Glad to see you have returned to us. Your injuries gave us a scare."

"Doctor," began Leia. "How bad is it?"

"We've stabilized the massive injuries, you had a raptured spleen, three broken ribs, bruised kidney's, internal bleeding from your liver that we did manage to stop. Your ankle is broken, as is your right leg and pelvis. Your left rotator cuff was torn and your left elbow was dislocated. The good news we took a scan of your brain and there is no internal bleeding nor sign of any damage, and your injuries will heal General, it will take time, but you will soon be back to your old self."

The doctor finished, Leia had watched Han the whole time her injuries had been described and his face had gone a whiter shade of pale during the description. No doubt he felt guilty. There wasn't anything he could have done, and no matter what he thought, he did save her. Their son had left her there to die, Han was the one who found her and brought her back.

The doctor checked her vitals and made sure she was comfortable and described the recovery process in detail to them. He then added, "You'll need to take things slow, General, if you push yourself too hard you could do more harm than good, and you will need extra care during this recovery,"

"Oh don't worry," chimed in Han. "She'll definitely have it."

Leia had smiled up at Han.

The doctor and his droid left the couple alone.

Alone, something they most wanted and dreaded at the same time.

"Leia, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Han said. "I should have been there."

"Han don't," she said. "It's not your fault."

"I tried Leia," choked Han, "I tried to reach him, and for a moment, dam I thought I made it through,"

"Han, I know," Leia said, "but it was all just an elaborate plot, I should have seen through it, I shouldn't have told you to bring him home, how foolish it was of me, you could have been..." she trailed off looking at him.

"You wanted your family back," Han said. "We both did."

"I always thought he was the best of both of us," she said sighing. "I just think he inherited the worst of us. Well the worst of me."

"No, we love him Leia," said Han, he wouldn't let her blame herself. "Somewhere along the way Ben's idea of destiny got twisted, and he chose to listen to someone who was not his family."

"If only I could have..." she started again.

"No Leia!" said Han, firmly. "I won't let you do this, I won't let you blame yourself, he chose, Leia, his path. We loved him, tried to bring him up as best we could, what he is now, is of his own making."

"Well I won't let you blame yourself for me being here," she said stubbornly.

"Leia, you're my wife," Han began, "when we got married part of my vows were to protect you. I did leave you Leia, at a time when you needed me. Oh I know, you tried to put on this brave front, but I know you sweetheart, sometimes I know you better than I know myself. I knew you were hurting, afraid and confused. What did I do, wallowed in my own pain, took off, tried to go back to a simpler time, thinking it was that easy. It wasn't Leia, the thought of you every day, nearly tore my heart to shreds. Chewie tired to get me to come back, hell so did Maz, but I didn't listen, I thought you didn't want to see me. Now look, your here, all because I failed you as a husband. I failed as a man, to take care of my wife."

"Han stop," Leia said. "I didn't make it easy. I pushed you away, wouldn't let you comfort me. You shut me out, but only after I shut you out first. I couldn't forget him, or you, or how it used to be, and it hurt like hell that it had been taken away from me. I didn't want to forget, I did want him back, I just didn't know how. And I couldn't stand the thought of you blaming me for his fall."

"I never blamed you," he said.

"I sent him away," said Leia. "You didn't want to, you tried to tell me it was a mistake."

"Stop," scolded Han. "We know our past, painful as it is, but Leia we have right now and tomorrow. All I want to do is focus on getting you better."

She paused her thoughts and considered his words, realizing how right he was. He was often right, Leia never told him enough and shame went through her.

"You're right," Leia stated. "You know you were right about a lot of things."

"You're just saying that because your laying in a med bed strung out on pain meds," Han said shaking his head.

"No I mean it," she said seriously, "I never gave you enough credit. I appreciated you Han, all of what you did, the large and the small."

"I know you did," he said just as serious. "Leia you could never hide from me, I saw it, I felt it, and I knew it."

"I love you," she said.

"That I already know Princess," he laughed and she joined him.

"Han, I'm tired," she said after they stopped.

"Of course you are," he said shifting the blankets over her. "You've been through a lot."

"No, I don't mean that," she replied, she took a moment to gather herself. "I'm tired of war, of politics and planning, of the Force, of everything."

He regarded her for a moment.

"You need rest," he said. "Just try to sleep, don't think of anything else. For now all we have to do is worry about getting you healed and walking around. The rest will figure it's self out when you are well."

"You'll stay?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it anyway.

"Forever," he replied leaning in to kiss her lips. "Always."

Leia smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of her scoundrel and his words lulling her into sweet dreams of promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_First off sorry for this delay. I've been traveling for work and finding time to concentrate on writing a story has been hard to come by. So thank you to those that are sticking with me._

 _I would also like to say thank to the followers. It's a bit humbling to know people actually enjoy the fic you are writing. So thank you and I hope to live up to your expectations._

 _For many TFA just didn't sit right with us. I fathom how someone who stated they were such a big fan just didn't seem to get the characters at all. So if one fan boy gets to tell his tale, then this fan girl can as well._

 _Onto the story, Leia has been throw quite a lot and she needs time to heal, they both do, so it's just been the two of them. The story will soon reintroduce familiar and loveable characters but we'll have to get to that gently. This one is short chapter as well but we needed to see more of Han and Leia healing._

Leia rested against the soft pillows, her body hurt but she was glad to be alive. It had been a few weeks since, by fate or a miracle, Han had found her amongst the rubble and brought her here to Bespin. The doctors had worked non stop to help her, she was also healing quickly, no doubts aided by the force. She was not the only one healing quickly as Han too was recovering physically from his wounds. The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways.

It was still a mystery to Han how he arrived at Bespin. He had shared, the last thing he really remembered was Ben stabbing him, thinking about her and then falling. His next memories were waking up at the Bespin med center, with Lando staring at him. Leia had learned that with the Force, some things just couldn't be explain, but she hoped Lando could provide some insights. If anything when they finally met up with Luke he could provide clarity to.

At the moment however, her thoughts were far from fallen sons, missing brothers, and old friends; instead she focused on the delightful feeling of Han messaging her calves. She was up and trying to walk about, well learning to walk again after her injuries. It was hard, one of the hardest things Leia had done; but having Han here to help her, encourage her, gave her strength she needed to work her way back. He never tried to do it for her, just walked one step behind, prodding her along. He knew her, that is what 38 years of marriage to your soul mate will do. It's was scary sometimes how well he knew her.

"How's that feel sweetheart?" Han asked her pulling her out of her musings.

"Mmmmm, very nice," she replied.

"I'm a nice man," he said with a smirk.

"A very nice man," she smiled back at him.

"I know this is hard," he began switching to the other leg, "but I'm dam proud of you."

"You being here has made it bearable," she replied and after a moment added, "You don't know how ready I was to just give up."

He his head snapped in her direction and his eyes filled.

"Han, losing you hurt," she said looking away at the warm glow of the lights, "I felt it, I felt the blade tear through you, I felt his satisfaction, felt your pain and sorrow. I couldn't breath, and then I was just numb, cold, and so very alone."

"Leia," Han said coming to stand before her. What could he say? The love of his life had experienced such a dark moment. "Baby, I wish you didn't have to."

"I know," Leia said reaching up to touch his cheek. "They tried, all of them wanted to help me, but I couldn't."

"I know," he said. "But your not alone now, and you'll never be alone again."

He leaned in and kissed her sealing his promise.

"I wonder how much longer till we can blow this stand," she said once they had parted.

"We need to get you past waddling stages first," he replied with a chuckle.

"I do not waddle," she said with a fake scowl.

"Your getting better, but yeah you still waddle," he said.

"I know," she said sighing. "I'm just ready to go Han. I'm tired of it all. I want you to take me away, to some corner of the galaxy and it can just be us for the rest of our days."

Her eyes pleaded with his.

"We had it planned once," she began. "When the time came I was going to give it all up, you promised to teach me to be a spacers bum."

"I remember," he said smiling. "Seems like an age ago, but I remember."

"We can still have it you know," she said raising her eyebrow.

"Sweetheart, I know you," he began and used his hand to rub her forehead. "I know your tired and hurt right now, and you are ready, at least in your mind you have convinced yourself you are ready. But your heart will never let you just walk away, you care too much, you care about the Resistance, about Poe, Rey, Finn, Chewie, Luke, and you still care about Ben."

"Han! I don't want to go back to that place I was in again," she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "Battle after battle, politicians, scheming, a world without you. I can't Han, I just can't."

"You won't do it alone," he said. "You know I'm going to be there this time, at your side."

She shut her eyes and a few tears escaped, Han softly brushed them away.

"You won't leave Luke to face it all alone, that's not you sweetheart," Han finished.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough anymore," she admitted.

"Then you can take some of mine," he said. "I'll be strong enough for us both."

The couple kissed again and simply held each other and Leia could feel the Force flowing through them, healing them both.

"Han I want to see it," Leia said breaking their embrace.

"See what?" he asked confused.

"Let me see your wound," she said.

"Leia...you don't" he started to protest.

"Han Solo, do not argue with me," she said flatly, clearly determined. "Let me see your wound."

Her brown eyes held his hazel with a gaze of fire. When she had her mind on something it was best to comply, another thing 38 years of marriage had taught him.

"Alright," he said standing to remove his shirt slowly.

He laid the shirt across the calves he had been massaging.

"Let me see your back," she said before he could turn to face her.

Han did as she asked and turned to show his back. He had years of scars, Leia had seen them all before, kissed them before, her touch comforting old wounds from the past, she had always marveled at how much her husband had endured. She ran her hand up his back and felt Han shiver as she traced the spot were their sons blade had exited. It was healing, only pink scar tissue remained and soon it would blend in with the other markings. She leaned up and kissed the wound.

Han turned to her then, and she saw the marking on his chest. It too was pink scar tissue. The mark was just above his heart. The place where Leia had laid her head at night before drifting off to sleep, would rub after a night of passionate love making, sometimes she'd just rest her palm over his heart beat just marveling that he was here with her. She leaned in and once again and kissed his wound, peppering it with small kisses. She again felt Han shudder. She looked up to find his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't," said Han. "We agreed, besides it felt great," he said.

He got into bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Better than great," said Han. "Might have a problem now."

"What might that be?" she asked coyly.

"My wife, being all tender and loving with me," he began rubbing her arms. "Teasing me. There is only so much a guy can take."

"I wish I could help this little plight of yours," she teased.

"Sweetheart there is nothing little about it," he smirked.

"I'm surprised at you," she admonished playfully, "carrying on like this, in a med ward no less, an old man like you,"

"This feel like an old man to you," he said pressing into her.

Leia could feel him. His brush with death had no effect on his libido that was for sure. If Leia could have participated in the activities he was suggesting she would have eagerly taken him on. She longed to be one with her husband again, it had been too long, but it would have to wait until they were both better.

"Han," she whimpered.

"I know," he replied. "I want nothing more than to make love to you," he said kissing her. "When your ready and healed."

They both held each other in silence until they drifted off once again into slumber. Tomorrow would come, more exercises, tests, questions and explanations. For now they let the galaxy fall away and only focused on the feel of one another.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone. I again just say I'm humbled by the follows and likes I have received on this story. I'm glad you are all liking it so far._

 _This is my most daring chapter yet, and I'm a bit nervous about it. I have an idea of where this story will go and how it will end but so far still mapping at how all of it will go. So this chapter begins exploring a very bold idea actually. While changes will happen my goal is to keep it within the confines of who we know these characters to be._

 _Again Thanks to you all_

It had taken time but finally Leia was able to walk across the room without waddling as her husband had said. Her doctors had been amazed at how well and quickly she and Han had healed from their wounds. While, the Force had always aided her, even to her this was quick. She felt stronger than before. She couldn't explain it. When she first discovered her heritage she had set it aside to be a wife, mother, and political leader. There wasn't time to train as a Jedi. She had never learned to channel the power, but it had aided her none the less. Now she felt different, more alive, more in control; she was different.

She wasn't the only one either, Han was different. It's understandable there would be some change, given what he had experienced. Han was never force sensitive, but Leia could sense something new about him, a new strength, and a new clam. The other day as they were eating in her room, Han got up to open the window to let the fresh air in. He had sat his glass down on the edge of the table beside her bed; Leia didn't notice how close it was to falling. However, Han with his back turned had warned her to mind the broken glass. Leia had been perplexed but then in the next second his glass toppled to the floor and shattered. Han turned and looked sheepish at Leia's somewhat stunned reaction. To her confused expression he added, "This is your area sweetheart." He had sat down and explained to her that as he was walking over to the window he had seen a vision of the glass falling and wanted to warn her.

That wasn't the only thing. When Han was touching her she felt energy flowing from him to her. They had always had a connection but not it was amplified. It also felt as if they were sharing this energy. While Leia was grateful that her husband was alive and well, these latest turn of events did make her ask questions. For she feared who else might be drawn to this new power between them, and what would it mean.

Han had been right as usual, Leia just couldn't leave. She had asked to see Lando now that she was well to get more insights into what had happened to bring Han here, what was being broadcasted on the holonet and if there was any news from the underground. While Bespin had a treaty with the New Republic it had maintained its sovereignty and independence, and because of that it still attracted its diverse travel guests.

"Well you two look no worse for wear," Lando said as he strode into the room, cape bellowing. "If anything I'd say this place has done wonders for you, wouldn't you agree Chewie."

Chewie walked in behind Lando and growled something in a playful tone.

"Well fuzz ball you take a light saber to the chest and tell me how long it takes you to recover," Han said.

"You have a fine facility here Lando," Leia began. "Your staff has been nothing but marvelous."

"All part of the service," said Lando. "I wanted to make this base as diverse and attractive as I could. A first rate medical facility is going to keep interest up."

"Interest, and just how much do you charge?" Han smirked.

"Come on you old pirate," Lando laughed. "You know I'm not going to charge and arm and a leg for medical care. No that's the beauty of this facility, to attract the best doctors, it's affordable for everyone. We'll even transport you for free."

"That's very noble Lando," replied Leia and Chewie growled in agreement.

"It's the least I could do," began Lando. "After all for years I did a lot of things that were on the wrong side, it's nice to be on the good side and give something back. Or I'm just going soft in my old age."

"Well we won't be a burden much longer," said Leia.

"Oh are you planning to leave soon?" Lando asked

"There is still a lot to do," replied Han. "That's why we wanted to speak to you, find out what information you could provide while we've been in here."

"I had anticipated as much, as did Chewie, he's been scouting by the way," Lando said.

"Wait in my ship!" exclaimed Han. "Why didn't I know about this?"

Chewie let off a series of loud growls.

"Would you relax," said Lando. "The Falcon is too recognizable of a ship, so I loaned him one of mine."

"What did you find out?" asked Leia.

"Not much, reports have you missing," he indicated to Leia. "The First Order has Vice Chancellor Dern as a hostage and they are making demands to the Republic."

"What demands?" asked Han.

"They want Luke Skywalker," began Lando. "Or they will execute the Chancellor and destroy what is left of the republic. They are calling him a threat to order and saying he needs to be stopped."

"Snoke wants Luke and me dead," said Leia grimly. "He fears his control slipping away; he can sense Rey is strong with the Force and young Finn too. He doesn't want Luke training a new order."

"How did you?" Han started to ask.

"I'm not sure," said Leia. "It's like I can hear thoughts in my head. I've always had perception but this is like a speaker."

"Yes, there seems to be a lot about the two of you that can't be explained," Lando said cautiously. "No one is alarmed, just fascinated that you've both been at deaths door and your both in the health you are in now."

"Pal I wish I could explain it to," replied Han

Chewie again growled.

"Chewie's right," said Leia smiling at him. "The force works in mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it, one minute I'm off to have lunch with a new potential trade partner and the next I get a comm that we've had an unauthorized deposit on our landing platform," said Lando. "I get the surprise of my life when I see this ole pirate laid out on a med bed."

"Lando, what can you tell us about how you found Han?" asked Leia.

"Well not much, just what I said, and whoever had dropped him here had taken care to make sure they had treated him initially," began Lando. "He was on life support but his vitals were stable. My team got a hold of him and after a few weeks he came to, moaning Leia's name."

Chewie titled his head and softly mumbled at the two.

"I tried to track down any ships in the area, but that was the thing, nothing came up," continued Lando. "Whoever dropped him here left no trace to track them. I didn't know how to contact you Leia, so I got a message to Maz."

Chewie then chimed in again.

"She never had a problem tracking you down," Han replied. "She loves you fuzz ball, and Malla said she'd share you."

The grouped laughed before getting serious again.

"I just wish I understood what it all could mean," said Leia.

"Perhaps I can help you there," replied a voice Han and Leia hadn't heard in years, and Lando had never heard. They turned to look behind them and caught the sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Lando visibly was shaken and stood to attention.

"What in the world," said Lando. "How did you get in here, where, what?"

Obi Wan raised his hands, "Relax,' he said calmly, " I mean no harm."

"Lando this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and friend of my fathers," stated Leia. "Jedi of the light learned how to merge their energy with the force upon death and can manifest themselves as ghosts."

"Ghosts," said Lando looking at Han who simply shrugged. "Now I'm seeing ghosts, this just keeps getting stranger and stranger."

"It's been years since you were last visible, and that was to Luke, why do you show yourself now and to me?" asked Leia.

"I don't have all the answers," began Obi-Wan, "However, as I am of the light, as you stated, my ability to appear before you now means the Force once again is out of balance."

"I hate to break it to you, but your a little late, it's been out of balance for awhile now," said Han.

"Be that as it may, I am here now," said Obi-Wan. "Leia, it will be up to you."

"I don't understand," said Leia, "I'm not a Jedi, Luke is."

"Luke doubts himself and is filled with guilt," said Obi-Wan. "He will not last long against this new dark threat unless he can see reason. His new pupil is the key and together with all of your combined power you can bring the balance back to the Force. Go to him Leia, you are strong in the Force, even if you are not trained, he will need you."

"Luke has nothing to feel guilty about," said Han. "It wasn't his fault, what happened."

"Yes, Han Solo and together you and Leia must make him see that," Obi-Wan replied. "Also, Leia, your son came from the light, you see the Skywalker blood as a curse, but you must remember even Anakin was a child of the Force. In the end he saw the light and returned. Ben Solo will come to this realization, painfully and it will cost him his life, as it did his grandfather, but Leia have hope."

"He is lost," said Leia. "I will not harm him but we can not save him." Han took her hand and gripped it tightly. It was not an easy thing to say and even a harder conclusion to come to. Their son was beyond them.

"Obi-Wan what do you know about Han's mysterious appearance here?" asked Leia.

"I am not responsible for Han's survival," replied Obi-Wan. "But his survival does not surprise me in the least, he is a man of the light, and Leia you under estimate yourself."

"What does that mean?" Han asked.

"The force is indeed strong with your wife," began Obi-Wan. "But there is an even greater power at work here," he paused. "Love," he finished simply.

"That simple huh," stated Han rolling his eyes, "cookey religions."

"In time Leia you will understand," Obi-Wan said. "You are both just not starting to notice and understand this new power between you," he stated. "Others will be drawn to it, but it is nothing to fear."

"I understand," replied Leia.

"I must leave you now," Obi-Wan replied. "I do not know when I will appear again, but Leia remember fear leads to the dark side, remind Luke. May the force be with you all," he said as he faded back into the light of the room.

"What just happened?" asked Lando.

"It's ok Pal," said Han, "I promise your not going crazy. However, if you are going to run with this crowd, you'll just have to get used to strange things happening,"

"I think I need to lie down," said Lando.

"Lando, I need you use all your channels to find any sightings of strange happenings," Leia said. "I have a feeling Luke will be in the middle of it."

"Chewie, get the Falcon ready to take off," Han stated. "Once we have a lead we are headed back into the fray."

Chewie growled in compliance and turned to leave the room, followed by a bewildered Lando. Once they left the room Han and Leia looked at each other, Han took her hand once again and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"We are going to do this sweetheart," he said. "You and Me."


	7. Chapter 7

_First off I apologize for the delay. Life does interfere from time to time. Thanks once again to all those who have taken an interest in this story. I've also got to say I love Bloodlines. With all the fan fic of late and now this novel a lot of Han/Leia fans were not happy about TFA._

 _I had intended this chapter to reunite Han, Leia and Luke, but I just couldn't leave Han and Leia alone. We needed playful banter. We will reunite with Rey and Luke soon. I hope you all enjoy_

The Millennium Falcon made it's way through space at light speed, with it's rightful pilot Han Solo and trusted co pilot Chewbecca at the helm controls. Leia sat behind Chewie so she could watch her scoundrel in action. She had missed little things like this, watching Han pilot his trusted ship. She remembered when it was stolen, she sighed, for years both had tried to find it. Leia had known how much the ship had meant to Han, and had come to mean to her, it was a part of them and something they wanted to pass along to their son. However, as time had moved on and sightings of the Falcon became less and less, she and Han started to look less and less, as life needed their attention. She wondered if that was why Ben had lost interest in piloting, as a little one he had loved to sit on daddy's knee and play. Even as a baby, Han would bring Ben up to the cockpit and carefully explain every control, switch and panel to the youngster. Leia would tease him saying no way would Ben understand, he was just a baby, but Han had smiled and said Ben was never too young to start learning if the Falcon was going to be his someday.

However, when the Falcon was lost, so too had been a dream. There was no Falcon and no other ship could take the it's place. Han had piloted other craft but Leia knew he missed his beloved freighter. Ben also didn't seem interested at all in other ships. It was around this time that he had started to pull away. He had always been a bit of a loner, not understanding his developing powers and why they made him so different from others; but Ben had always found solace in his family, especially his father and mother. However, as an adolescent Ben pulled away from them, more so from Han than her. She and Han never had a conventional marriage, and they did spend a lot of time a part but they never neglected Ben. When they were not together they split the boys time between the two, at times Han would take him either on shipping trips or to races; Leia when she knew her duties would keep her planet side. As Ben became more withdrawn he started to travel with his father less and less, and lose more interest in his father's activities. Leia recalled how upset this had made Han and how one night he had confessed to Leia that maybe if he were more like her and Luke, then his son would love him more. Leia had admonished him, telling him how much Ben loved him and he was just a teenager trying to establish his own identity, that he had even pulled away from her. However, during those days Leia was so sure it was just a phase that would pass.

She was wrong. The older he became the more moodier and darker he had become. It had frightened her at times and worse was the dark presence she sensed underneath the surface of her son, it called to him and had haunted her. That's why she had sent Ben to Luke, he was a great Jedi Master, Ben need guidance in more ways than what she and Han could provide. She had hoped Luke could keep him in the light. It was unfair to put that burden onto Luke. She should have tried more, harder to keep the contact between her and her son. She should have realized sooner, when Luke told her that Ben was even withdrawn from him, that something wasn't right. However, a part of her couldn't believe that her baby boy was turning away from all that his parents had fought for. When Ben renounced his name and took on the mantle of darkness, sealing the deed in the massacre of his fellow students, Leia had felt more guilt then than at the time of Alderaan's destruction. Ben was her son, entrusted to her by the Force, and she had felt she had failed. What was worse was how Luke had simply left, without no traces to be found, blaming himself for Ben's downfall.

So now her she was with her husband, flying towards her brother to once and for all be reunited as a family, as it should be. Lando had passed a long as much information as he could. There had been rumors of a Jedi sighting on the planet Dunbar, mostly known for it's underground. A mystical old man with his young apprentice, taking on a local warlord. Leia didn't need the Force to know it was Luke. She also held a soft spot in her heart for young Rey, the girl had done in a matter of months what Leia had failed to do in years, bring Luke Skywalker back. She had yet to make contact with the Resistance, she knew that most likely the base would have moved once again. Lando did pass on that Poe had taken up the mantle of leadership in her absence; and Lando had made reference to a determined young fighter Finn. It gave Leia great joy that her life's work had mattered and there was a new young force out there ready to take up the call to make a difference and fight against the spread of tyranny. It also meant she wouldn't be needed much longer, and she was just quite fine with that. She had been ready to step aside and run off with Han, she didn't want to deal with it anymore, she was ready to let Luke be and just let the fight go on with out her. It was Han who reminded her who she was; and now here they were, headed into another fight. However, this would be the last one. She would find Luke, help him take down the First Order and then it was off to the outer edges of the galaxy to bask in the adoration of her husband. She had lost her son, but she still had Han, and this time nothing would come between them to keep them apart.

"Whatcha, thinking about back there sweetheart?" Han asked, while preparing to drop out of light speed.

"Just how I'm ready for all this to end," she replied. "Find Luke, do what we have to, and just get out of here."

"It'll be over soon," he replied, "Then you can spend your days yelling at me."

"It is what I do best," she replied, given him a grin.

"Still the sexiest woman this side of the Comerosia Nebula," Han said with his side ways grin. "Strap in, we are nearly there, I'm going to take us out of light speed then we'll start our approach,"

Leia made sure her crash netting was secure as Han brought the Falcon out of light speed. The stars shimmered back to normal and Leia watched completely entranced by her husband as he powered up the sub light engines and headed toward the green and black plant in the distance.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look piloting this ole' girl?" Leia asked.

"It's been a while," he said, winking back at her, "usually led to an intense session of love making, last time was right here in this chair."

Chewie growled at Han, clearly annoyed at the turn of the conversation.

"I am paying attention," Han growled back. "I can do more than one thing at a time."

Chewie muttered his response.

"He's right you know," Leia replied, having become completely adapt in Shyriiwook over the years, "You did nearly crash into the palace on Naboo because you were thinking of a certain blue dress of mine."

"Not my fault, as you were standing behind me nibbling my ear wearing that certain dress," Han replied. "Blood was quickly running south."

Han and Leia shared a smile and she was glad that he not only remembered the good times but held onto them, as she had done.

She looked up to see the planet getting closer as Han started his approach.

"So, do we have a plan?" Han directed at Leia.

"I just thought we'd wing it," replied Leia.

"Imagine that, after 38 years, I'm starting to wear off on you," he said laughing. "What all did Lando's contact say?"

"The activity had been mostly on the southwest portion of the planet," Leia replied.

"What do you know about this place?" he asked.

"It's a shady planet, independent, rumor is they supply weapons to the highest bidder, no matter who," Leia said. "the heaviest population portion dwells on the southwest hemisphere, that seems to be the main hub of activity."

Chewie muttered.

"Yeah, it does take me back," Han replied. "Ok I recommend a low key port, Lando didn't happen to have a suggestion did he?"

"Tartas," replied Leia. "The incident didn't happen far from there, and there is a much bigger port, Weschella located just south of there."

"Alright, we're going in," Han said.

The Falcon descended into the planet's atmosphere and was then picked up on the planets scanners. He passed along his credentials, Leia raised her eyebrows, as they were fake one's that he hadn't used since the days the Empire ended. One can never be too cautious. They made their approach to the port and Han made a smooth landing as always.

"Alright Chewie, let's get her grounded," Han stated.

Leia stood and walked back to the galley. Laying on the table were a few items of clothing to use as disguises. She started donning a hooded robe as Han entered the galley, having finished is post landing checks.

"Hey, what's all this?" he asked.

"Disguises," she replied. "I don't know how recognizable I'll be here."

"Well now, I don't think it's such a good idea that you looking around," said Han. "We don't know who may be lurking."

"I don't sense any darkness here," began Leia. "Just a lot of loose morals."

"Yeah sweetheart, I'm very familiar with places like this," stated Han. "Which is why it's best if you stay back and let Chewie and I do the leg work."

Leia turned and looked at him sharply.

"Han," her tone warned. "You are not leaving me on this ship to go fuddling around, it's just a dangerous for you as it is me, maybe more so."

"What makes you think that," he said.

"Your Han Solo, ex pirate, turned rebellion hero, turned general, turned private business man, turned racer," she named the list of occupations he had held over the years, "Honestly, your more famous here than I would be, and you just came back from the dead."

"I seriously doubt the news of my demise has traveled that fast, plus I was never that famous," he stated. "Leia, I just would feel better if you would stay behind."

"I know you would," she said, "But I'm not staying behind, you are."

"WHAT!" he bellowed, "Listen sweetheart, letting you tag along is one thing, but letting you go out alone is another all together, you've lost it if you think I'm going to sit around waiting while my wife walks into danger."

At that moment Chewie entered the galley having completed the Falcon shut down process and regard the two.

"I'm not going to be alone," she replied walking over to Chewie. "I'll have my wookie guardian looking out for me."

"Oh yes, because the famous Chewbecca walking around with a diminutive cloaked figure isn't going to look suspicious at all," Han stated.

Chewie growled his arms waving as he muttered off.

"See, he agrees with me," said Leia. "Your face is too recognizable, you held a race here just a few years ago, you will attract attention," Leia reasoned. "Plus Rey is here with Luke, she thinks your dead, her reaction to you being alive will drew even more attention."

Chewie muttered softly again.

"I know pal," replied Han. "I just don't like it, promise me you won't take any unnecessary risks, I just got you back."

"Promise," she said stepping up to kiss him. "I plan to be around for a long time, giving you grief."

"I think I might like that," Han said with a smile pulling her closer and kissing her again.

Chewie muttered again an walked off, not wanting to be the third wheel.

"And I do not fuddle," said Han with a pout when they separated. "I just have a unique way of doing things."

"I know flyboy, it's what makes you famous," Leia replied. "Right now I need subtle."

"I could do subtle," Han replied.

Leia just looked at him deadpanned.

"Your right, besides subtle isn't fun," said Han.

"I'm glad you see this my way," she teased.

"Go get the kid," began Han. "If he wont' see reason just have Chewie carry his sorry hide back here, I have a few things to say to him when he gets here anyway."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," she said with one more parting kiss.

"I'll keep an eye out," he replied. Watching her walk down the gang way and not liking it one bit. "I'm sure there is something to fix, there is always something to fix on this ship."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys sorry for the delay, really I am. Thanks once again for all who have followed this story and have reviewed. I know Bloodlines revealed that Leia never told Ben about Vader, but for my story's sake I had Leia tell Ben when he was older. There is a lot going on here and I hope I've at least stayed on course. Thanks again for reading._

Leia kept her hood over her head as she entered the tavern. Chewie trailed her as always keeping a watchful eye out for anyone. Leia had never trained to be a Jedi, her life was Han and then Ben, the life of a jedi just wasn't her. However, she did pick up a thing or two from her brother; like now, she applied her block to shield herself. She knew as powerful as Luke was it might not work, but she didn't want to startle him and cause him to run away. He was full of so much guilt and she knew this reunion would be painful for him.

She and Han and wrestled with their guilt and it had caused a rift to form between them, thankfully they were reconciled now. It was nothing compared to what she sensed from her brother. Luke had been so excited upon learning of Leia's pregnancy. While Leia had always resented the fact she was the daughter of Darth Vader, she was delighted to have a sibling to share things with, and the fact her twin and husband were like brothers made their bond all that more special. Luke couldn't wait to train Ben, he himself had stated that he didn't believe the future held children for him and so he was determined to help Han and Leia bring up Ben. When Ben turned Leia felt how devastated Luke had been, how ashamed he was to face his family. So he ran. So far away it had taken years for Leia to track him down, but she had, and she was after all these years, watching him from across the room.

He was sitting cloaked talking to another cloaked figure, she could only assume was Rey. Leia felt tears of happiness, how she had missed him. Just as Leia had came to accept that Ben's fall had neither been Han and or hers fault, she was going to make Luke see it wasn't his at all either. She needed Luke to come home, just as Han had done. She would never have Ben back but she already had her husband, by some miracle, and now all she needed was her brother. She saw Luke raise his head and turn in her direction. She knew her shield wouldn't completely mask her appearance from him, but at least she had blocked him enough to get close.

Leia motioned to Chewie to stand guard and quickly made her a way across the room. She half expected Luke to dart from the room, running away once again out of some misguided sense of failure. However, when their eyes met he simply held her gaze. It seemed he had decided to run no more. Leia was relieved. She approached his table and noticed it was indeed Rey that was with Luke. The young girls eyes lit up at the sight of Leia and she rose to greet her, only to have Luke place a hand on her forearm. Only did his eyes leave Leia's, motioning Rey to not draw attention to this reunion.

"General Organa," said Rey quietly with a smile when Leia approached the table.

"Hello Rey," Leia greeted, "It's very good to see you,"

She then turned to her brother. She could see the fear in Luke's eyes.

"Luke," she sighed, wanting to say so much, but could only say his name. "Finally," she added.

"Leia," Luke said with a smile. "I knew it wouldn't take you long."

"We need to talk," she replied thinking it was the understatement of maybe all time. "I'm with Chewie, the Falcon is docked nearby."

"I know," was all he said as he stood. Rey joined them. "Lead the way."

Leia turned to leave the tavern, never noticing the menacing figure leaving through the back door. When the trio approached the front door where Chewie stood, Luke looked up and greeted the wookie with an affectionate neck scratch. Chewie smiled down at Luke and then gave a tender hello to Rey as they made they way out of the tavern into the street toward the Falcon.

"I know you can sense a lot," Leia began as they walked. "Just tell me how much you already know."

"I know what Ben tried to do," Luke replied. "I also know he's now lost forever."

"Then you know.." Leia said.

"Yes," answered Luke, "but it wasn't me Leia. I told you once, you were very strong in the force, you have abilities Leia, and under the right circumstances they manifest themselves, only you can't control it."

"Luke this isn't about me not training," she replied as they walked faster to the ship.

"You're right," replied Luke. "I only want you to understand your power."

Leia said nothing more as the made there way down the alley way to the port. There docked was the Falcon. It was a famous ship and while this port was small, Leia knew it was only a matter of time before someone was notified. Their discussion could wait until they were safely on board and lost in the stars. Right now Leia only had one concern. She slowed as they approached the gang way.

"Rey, there is something I need to explain," Leia softly began. However, before she could finish Rey's eyes were a light with excitement.

"No way," Rey exclaimed, "It can't be," she said with disbelief.

"Search your feelings Rey," Luke said, "You know it to be true."

"But I watched, Ren stabbed him, he fell," Rey said.

"I know Rey," said Leia. "But he's alive."

"You saved him," Rey stated.

"I don't know," Leia replied and she turned to walk up the gang way. "He'll be happy to see you Rey, and you too Luke."

With that Leia disappeared into the Falcon. Chewie walked by the pair and followed her, growling that they shouldn't linger but should quickly be on their way. Rey didn't hesitate, eager to see what her feelings were telling her and she quickly made her way in. Luke stood just for a moment before finally squaring his shoulders and walking up the ramp and into the ship.

After Luke was onboard, he pushed the button to close the ramp. This ship was just as familiar to him as it was to the other members of his family. He removed his cloak and simply stared at the scene in front of him.

Han, a man who should be dead, rose with relief and took his wife into his arms.

"I was starting to worry," he stated kissing Leia's head tenderly.

"I told you it would be fine flyboy," said Leia with a smile and stood at her husband's side.

"Oh my…" Rey exclaimed as she flew across the galley and launched herself into Han's arms. "You are the luckiest man alive." She said and hugged him tightly. Rey too had felt guilt, knowing that Han had been a part of the rescue mission to save her.

"Oh I know," Han said with a smirk and a wink toward Leia as he hugged Rey close. "Nice seeing that your still in once piece," he stated releasing Rey.

Rey had tears in her eyes as she looked from Han to Leia. Leia smiled tenderly at Rey and drew her into her embrace.

Han looked from the pair to Luke across the room.

"Hello Han," Luke said stepping forward.

In three quick strides Han made it over to Luke, balled up his right fist and squarely decked Luke right across his jaw. Rey gasped and took a step forward to aid her new found mentor. Leia held the girl firmly at her side.

"That's for running out on your sister when she needed you," Han shouted down at Luke. He then reached down the help Luke stand once again.

"Alright, come on," Han said taking one step back, "give me your best shot."

With that Luke force pushed Han back against the corridor, his body hit soundly and Han grunted. Leia fought the urge to run to her husband, knowing this was some male ritual, and that neither Han nor Luke would seriously hurt the other. It was still hard to watch her husband hit the hard wall, knowing he had just recovered from serious injuries.

"You walked out on her too," said Luke, calmly and walked over to help Han stand.

"I know," said Han coming to stand. "Well now that we got that out of the way, how you doing kid!" Han exclaimed, slapping Luke on the back

"It's good to see you Han," said Luke, smiling. "Really good to see you."

"Yeah we were hoping you could help us out with that," said Han.

"I had nothing to do with it," Luke said. "She did," he finished nodding his head toward Leia.

"I don't understand," said Leia releasing Rey and coming to Luke.

"Hey kid," both Luke and Rey looked at Han. "I mean the actual kid," he looked to Rey. "Head up to the cock pit and help Chewie get us in the air will ya?"

Rey stood unsure.

"It's ok," said Leia sensing Rey's mood. "We can catch up later."

With that Rey smiled and took off toward the cock pit.

"Wait let me get this straight," Luke began once Rey was gone. "You just got this ole' girl back and your letting a stranger lift her off?" Luke said with a knowing smile.

"She's not a stranger," Han replied. "Besides this is more important."

"Well they say near death experiences can change a man," Luke said. "I just never thought I'd see the day," he laughed.

"I like to think he's finally broadening his horizons," Leia said joining in the laughter. She observed her brother and husband laughing and suddenly the years fell away. It was as it should be, they were together. "I didn't think this would ever happen again," she said after a moment.

Luke took her hand and led her over to the holo chess table and sat down across from her. Han followed and sat down beside Leia, taking her hand.

"I know this may be a little hard for you to believe," stated Luke.

"Hey, with what we've seen and been through over the years, give us a little credit," replied Han.

"This also maybe painful," he looked at them both, letting them know silently they would have to relieve those moments they just wanted to forget. "To explain this I need you both to go back to that moment. What do you remember?"

For a moment no one spoke as Han and Leia searched their memories. After a moment Han spoke.

"I just remember falling," he said.

"Before that," Luke asked.

"I wanted to reach him," Han began, looking at Leia. "I wanted so badly to bring him home, to reunite my family." Leia took his hand. "When he took off his mask, he looked so distant but as we talked, I thought, maybe. Then.." he couldn't continue.

"I felt it too," said Leia. "Where once there was light now only darkness."

"You are focusing too much on Ben," said Luke. "What do you remember about your thoughts toward each other."

"I remember falling, and thinking how I'd never get to hold you again," Han said to Leia. "How in that moment that was only what I wanted to do, hold you and tell you much I loved you and how sorry I was."

"I felt you," Leia said. "It was like I was there, I just wanted to reach out to you, I hoped you could somehow feel my presence, I didn't want you to be alone in that moment."

"I know," said Han looking deeply into her eyes. "I did feel you, it was like you were whispering to me."

"I did feel close to you," Leia replied.

"The two of you are more than husband and wife," Luke began. "There has always been a bond between you, strengthened by the birth of Ben and time. During my studies, I found that while Jedi respected love, it was something they didn't understand, which is why it was forbidden. They feared the power, and what could happen between Jedi. However, there were legends."

"What did you uncover," Leia asked.

"Now this is a theory, we are entering a world beyond the Jedi," Luke began. "Leia you have always had an amazing strength, the Force has always given you capacity to bear so many burdens and to heal tremendously fast. You were in great emotional distress in the moment you reached out to Han, the ability within you manifested itself due to your deep connection and feelings for Han, it was you Leia, you saved him. Your energy surrounded him, it kept him alive, in that moment the two of you literally became one being and now the two of you can't exist without the other."

"This seems a little sappy, kid, no offense." Han replied.

"I know it's hard to understand," began Luke. "But it's the easiest way to explain it. Leia's energy saved you, it cocooned you, healed you, kept you alive. When I reach out to sense you both, it's like I sense the same person. Your sharing the same life force."

"Ok," said Leia. "Let's say that is what happened, how did he get to Cloud City?"

"That is the mystery," Luke said.

"Yes, considering Star Killer base was blown to kingdom come," said Han.

"I would call it luck," said Luke. "It seems you made a friend there."

"It would seem that way," replied Han.

The three were silent as they felt the Falcon begin it's ascent.

"Han, Leia, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," said Luke. "I know I failed you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Hey kid," Han said. "You didn't fail anyone, you did the best you could, just as we did."

"You have to forgive yourself Luke," began Leia. "You can't hold onto this guilt. Force knows we carried it that it nearly destroyed us."

Leia gripped Han tighter, aware of how close they had come.

"You gave me the most important thing in your world," said Luke. "You were concerned about his nightmares, his aggression. I told you it would be ok, that he would be ok. You put your faith and trust in me, and I failed."

"Don't Luke," said Leia. "He chose this path. Ben with all that he was given chose the dark side."

"Kid, don't beat yourself up, you have nothing to be sorry for," said Han. "We know you were hurting as much as we are."

You have to let this go," said Leia. "Or the First Order is going to enslave the whole galaxy the way Palptine did."

"Snoke, he's created a whole Sith order," said Luke.

"And the only way to fight the Sith is with Jedi," said Leia.

"We need you kid," Han stated. "Preferable burden free. Your the resident Jedi Master."

"I saw Ben Kenobi," said Leia. Luke look surprised. "Why did you close yourself off? Ben isn't disappointed in you, he knows you are the only hope."

"After," Luke said. "I just didn't believe I was a worthy jedi."

"Kid, you know that's a load," Han stated. "If you'd stuck around, you would have seen that."

"I know you guys," Luke said. "It's good to see you both."

"We're glad your back," said Leia.

"No offense but next time you take off, Jedi or not, Chewie and I are going to blast you," Han stated with a smile. Glad to see his family healing and back together.

They laughed and felt the Falcon's sublight engines turnover.

"Do you know what course we should plot?" Leia asked Luke.

"Rey has had contact with someone named Finn," said Luke. "The base has moved and is now on Dunkurk,"

"What is the plan?" Han asked Leia.

"We'll report in and regroup," stated Leia.

"Love, your considered a terrorist," Han replied. "You go there and they'll arrest you again."

"And you just came back from the dead," said Leia. "Really hotshot, both of us are at risk here."

"All three of us," Luke said. "Leia, I don't have to tell you Ben has grown very powerful in the dark side."

"I know," Leia said tears filling her eyes. "We have to stop him and Snoke,"

"We will," Luke said. "However, it would be best if you and Han helped the Resistance, I sense it is on the verge of destruction. Rey and I can handle the rest."

"Is it weak that I can't face him," Leia said with a sob. Han placed his arm across her shoulders and pulled her into him, placing a kiss on her temple.

"No Leia, you are his mother," explained Luke, "You will always love him regardless. It is not weakness to love, it has always been your greatest strength."

"But it didn't save him," Leia said.

"Hey, it saved me, sweetheart," Han said, not wanting her to go down this path again.

"Promise me, you'll be merciful, when the time comes," said Leia. "Let him know, that despite it all he was loved,"

"I will Leia," said Luke as he got up from the table, he reached out to squeeze his sisters hand and then made his way down the corridor to the cockpit.

"Han," said Leia tearfully.

"Hey now, none of that, let's not dwell sweetheart," Han said tenderly kissing her face.

"I don't want to think about it, I really don't" said Leia.

"Then focus on something else," said Han simply. "Like how we are cocooned now."

She laughed at this.

"Why am I not surprised flyboy," Leia said. "Out of whole conversation, you have such a one track mind."

"It's always included you Princess," he said his hand resting against her face stroking her cheek.

"I love you," Leia said.

"I know," he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. "I think we need to be cocooned."

"Han, are you," Leia began but Han's lips cut her off.

"Yep, doctor said I was fine before we left," Han stated. "However, I might need a second opinion."

"Come along flyboy," Leia said taking his hand and getting up from the table.

"This is going to be new to me," Han said.

"We've done this a thousand times," Leia stated.

"Yes, but not cocooned we haven't," Han said.

Leia laughed as they walked hurriedly to the Captains quarters like two teenagers, eager to reunify as husband and wife.


End file.
